


Hermione Granger, Animagus

by elaiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Hermione Granger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: George had, unsurprisingly, started a betting pool on what her animagus form would emerge as.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Hermione Granger, Animagus

Everyone had expected that Hermione would become an Animagus. She was the brightest witch of her age, excellent at transfiguration and had the drive and focus to complete the transformation. What no-one had expected was her animagus form. 

George had, unsurprisingly, started a betting pool on what her animagus form would emerge as. Ron, who at least in theory had got in first with a bet that she would be a part-kneazle, like her beloved Crookshanks, now several years dead, or one of his children who still lived with them.

Harry had added his bet that she would be an owl, the archetype of knowledge and communication and also a deadly hunter. 

Ginny had suggested a hound, loyal and true, clever and adaptable, a true family animal.

Neville’s bet was a lion, still a cat but part of the Gryphon which represented their house and a noble and fearless animal.

Mrs Weasley had told them all off for betting, but sneakily bet on Hermione being an otter, like her patronus.

Hernione’s mum, on hearing about the pool, borrowed a galleon from her daughter to bet on her being a zebra, as she’d been obsessed with zebras when she was a small child.

George himself refused to place his own bet, on the grounds that firstly, he was keeping the book so should remain independent, and secondly that Hermione was Hermione, and therefore likely to surprise everyone.

Hermione also refused to make a bet, but announced over the Burrow’s table at Sunday lunch that should no-one win, she expected the money be paid to the charity of her choice. Under the combined stern looks of both Hermione and Mrs Weasley, George agreed, quickly.

xxxoooxxx

Hermione had made her preparations carefully. She’d picked the months that she would undertake the ritual very carefully. Ron was currently away more than he was home on an extended study course as part of his auror training and she had their small flat to herself for this whole week. She had also arranged all of the required parts of the ritual well in advance, setting up a very small garden on the flat roof next to their window with trees in pots and a small area of shaded and turfed lawn to collect the required dew, arranging for easy to eat foods, mainly soups that she could eat with a leaf in her mouth. The list went on.

The final thing she had arranged for the transformation was a full length mirror on a stand. She was not a vain woman, and had not found much of a need for a full length mirror before. Sensible wall mounted mirrors in the bathroom and in the bedroom had been all that she and Ron needed to manage neat hair, a tidy shaved chin in his case and some minimal make-up in her case. 

The new mirror was set up in the roof garden at an angle that would show the reflection of even a very small animal, slightly shaded by one of the potted trees. Said apple tree’s small canopy was also currently giving Hermione a very limited amount of shelter from the thunderstorm which rolled and flashed overhead, dashing the roof and Hermione with driving rain. She stared at the small vial in her hand, then the mirror, she had very little time to either back out or had to just get on with it. She placed the tip of her wand over her heart.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus” she intoned.

The peculiar double thudding of a heart ran through her chest and she took a deep breath then downed the potion in one.

The transformation was just as painful as she had expected and she knew that she fell to the floor as she just gave herself over to the transformation, simply focusing on holding her sense of self and welcoming the transformation as Professor McGonagall had indicated all of those years ago. She finally found herself laying and panting on the floor. 

Well, she certainly had four legs. She twitched slightly, as she regarded the soaking wet fur of her forelegs. It was hard to see what colour she was in the driving rain. She struggled, wobbly, to her feet, and carefully turned on unsteady paws to look in the mirror.

“Oh!” She thought.

Well, that was unexpected. Despite the rain and the poor light however, the colour she must be was very clear.

She swept her tail out to the side so she could take a look. Turning from side to side, she tried to look and see what her signature identifying mark was, pointed ears twitching as rain dripped down them. She could not see anything that seemed unusual. She stepped closer to the mirror, her wet black nose almost touching the glass, and swung her head from side to side before smiling. 

It wasn’t easy to see in the rain, but the fur around her neck grew very slightly longer and unusually curled into a ruff around her fox’s neck. She grinned, fox like, tongue hanging out.

“Awesome! Looks like the dragon sanctuary will make out like bandits.” She thought, and walked carefully into the house to curl up on the rug in front of the fire, dry off and have a snooze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lands of Magic challenge 509 "Big Bang Pt 2" inspired by Highlander_ii inspiration post "the best kind of fox news"


End file.
